<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bird and The Cat by sake_neko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131481">The Bird and The Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sake_neko/pseuds/sake_neko'>sake_neko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢・セインティア翔 | Saint Seiya: Saintia Shō</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sake_neko/pseuds/sake_neko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marin slips. Happy birthday, Marin-san!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eagle Marin/Leo Aiolia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bird and The Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pinks of dawn stained the skies of Sanctuary as Marin walked to the cliffs near the eagle perch. Her avian friend needed her meal. Marin threw the raw rabbit meat high, pleased when her companion caught it in one swoop. Feathers sprinkled in the air around her.</p>
<p>Opening the flask tied to her hip, she took off her mask and leaned her head back for a long drink. She sighed.</p>
<p>Seiya was asleep. Eagle would wake him in an hour for his training. Right now, it was her small window to relax. Valuable peace and quiet. Time to clear her thoughts of him again this morning. Of his green eyes and honey-colored hair, his smile directed to her.</p>
<p>“Aiolia.”</p>
<p>A giant flare of her senses made her sigh. Lately, she had been imagining him beside her. It was becoming a worrisome habit. If this continued, her awareness would dull.</p>
<p>“Marin?”</p>
<p>She gasped. It <i>was</i> him. Their eyes met. Her hair whipping past her bare cheek reminded her of her blunder. His averted eyes sealed her sinking awareness.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—”</p>
<p>Marin slammed Aiolia against a cliff wall, her nails digging into his throat. Her mask covered her face again.</p>
<p>“Be quick.”<br/>
“I—”<br/>
“Throat or heart?”</p>
<p>Aiolia grunted.</p>
<p>“Neither.”</p>
<p>The Silver Saint tensed her fingers.</p>
<p>“This never happened. Understand?”<br/>
“No. I don’t lie and I won’t start now.”<br/>
“So your throat is mine.”</p>
<p>Eagle’s fingers burned against his skin. Leo sighed as he sidestepped away as gently as he could. She pulverized the stone behind his head. While the mountain split and crumbled, he caught her high kick aimed at his neck.</p>
<p>“Marin, I respect you too much.”<br/>
“Elaborate for me. I don’t have all day.”</p>
<p>She twirled into a roundhouse kick, her foot grazing his nose. Aiolia deflected her rapid fire fists, a grin on his lips when she dodged his jabs. </p>
<p>“You’re getting better.”<br/>
“Your hearing has worsened.”<br/>
“Sorry. I’m trying to find the right words.”</p>
<p>Marin flew at him with three high kicks to his jaw. Her punches swirled, her cosmo sparkling in the shape of a spread eagle wing. </p>
<p>“Think quicker.”</p>
<p>Gold flickered in green eyes. One burst of cosmo, and the punches were absorbed. His voice was steady as he caught her jabbing elbows.</p>
<p>“I think you’re a good friend.”<br/>
“And?”<br/>
“I don’t want to ruin our bond over this.”</p>
<p>Gravity betrayed him when she swiped the back of his knees. Air whoosed from his gut, her cosmo fist at his chest slamming him to the ground. In seconds, she pinned his shoulders with her knees. Her hand clasped hard onto his windpipe.</p>
<p>Green eyes glared to the pale mask above him. </p>
<p>“But it happened, Marin. I take full responsibility.”</p>
<p>Cosmo singed from her fingertips. His eyebrows knit as he pursed his lips.</p>
<p>“Although I don’t know how. I haven’t done this before.”</p>
<p>The celestial heat stopped. Eagle and lion studied one another, as if they were daring the other to break. Wings of her avian companion ripped the air, feathers drifting and floating down onto them. </p>
<p>Marin sniped.</p>
<p>“Then prove it to me.”<br/>
“Mmm. That was my intention.”</p>
<p>Eagle rose to her feet. Her fists remain clenched by her side as she glowered down at him.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I won’t kill you. A Gold Saint dying to a Silver Saint would mortify Sanctuary. Your death will be decided in your services to Athena.”</p>
<p>Aiolia cracked a smile.</p>
<p>“...That’s a relief.”<br/>
“I’ll hold you accountable in another way.”</p>
<p>Her heel clacked near his ear.</p>
<p>“I’ll give you a month. Make my heart race once, and you’re free from any further obligation.”<br/>
“Would it be too rude to ask why?”<br/>
“Apparently, it’s an indication of infatuation. Close enough to love. I want to remain a Saint.”</p>
<p>Marin cut herself from finishing. From the safety of her mask, she quickly mouthed the rest.</p>
<p>
  <i>I don’t want to be forced to love you.</i>
</p>
<p>“...Thank you for the considerate alternative.”<br/>
“It’s fine. It’s one less burden for you now.”</p>
<p>She stepped back, allowing Leo to rise to his feet. Her voice remained low.</p>
<p>“I wager our friendship as a consequence, should you fail.”<br/>
“Understandable and duly noted. Are there any boundaries I should respect?”</p>
<p>One finger raised for each item.</p>
<p>“No gifts, no running away, no enlisting help.“</p>
<p>Her fingers hooked into her palm.</p>
<p>“Seek advice if needed but keep this between you and me at all times. I want to judge you by your own efforts.”<br/>
“...That’s quite a challenge.”<br/>
“Should I make it harder?”</p>
<p>Aiolia chuckled.</p>
<p>“No, that’s quite all right.”<br/>
“Good. Then we agree to these terms?”<br/>
“Yes, I accept.”</p>
<p>He paused before reaching behind her ear. Eagle crossed her arms as his fingers fluffed her hair. In seconds, white and brown twirled between her eyes. Aiolia smiled.</p>
<p>“Sorry. It didn’t look like it was coming out on its own.”</p>
<p>She held her hand out. He gently placed the feather on her overturned palm, both his hands cradling hers. His fingers squeezed once before pulling away. Heat remained on her skin and Cloth.</p>
<p>“...This doesn’t count.”<br/>
“Yes, I know.”</p>
<p>Her cheeks warmed as she twirled the feather, her heart beating in her chest.</p>
<p>That’s why she said no gifts.</p>
<p>* * * * *</p>
<p>Two weeks of stilted encounters since that pledge. They couldn’t hold a conversation anymore. If they happened to meet, Aiolia would approach her, stammer, and sigh before turning away. Adding to that were their respective duties. Leo would be called away to patrol or to be on a mission while Marin was disciplining her pupil. He was too rebellious to be left to his own devices.</p>
<p>By nightfall, the Silver Saint was in bed to keep her eyes on the boy. She imagined common decency prevented the Gold Saint from visiting by those hours. </p>
<p>Once, and only once, Marin held a conversation with Aiolia. She was summoned for a mission and she asked him to step in for Seiya’s training. He mustered a functional reply. Leo wished her well, their fists bumping as she parted. When she returned by sundown, she spotted evidence of Seiya’s drills being completed to her instructions. Their shack was cleaned too.</p>
<p>She placed a hand over her heart. No, it wasn’t racing. Yet it felt so right and warm now.</p>
<p>Seiya snickered.</p>
<p>“Aiolia’s a good man. And he’s <i>way</i> nicer than you, Marin-san.”</p>
<p>“One hundred laps around Sanctuary or no dinner. Get to it.”</p>
<p>“Aww!”</p>
<p>Eagle agreed. Aiolia wasn’t the type of man to break his word. Yet it was getting closer to the end, and they hadn’t seen each other. Could he succeed in their agreement by then? She felt a pain sting her chest. </p>
<p>It wasn’t like her to doubt in this way.</p>
<p>No sighting from Aiolia by the end of the day. With Seiya still running on his drill, Marin sought to investigate. In a flash, she flipped over the cliffs and left Sanctuary. She kept running, her legs sliding over the ground. A secret operation she perfected over the years. Even if she was spotted by the other Silvers, they couldn’t catch her. She was the fastest among the ones near Sanctuary.</p>
<p>This speed and freedom was her pride as a Saint. Her way of devotion for Athena. Why would she give this up for anything? </p>
<p>Less than an hour later, she was in the mountains of Japan. Eagle landed on shrine grounds. There, her host sat by a torch. A jade kimono barely covered her bandages and her Cloth. Long willow hair framed slender shoulders. Next to her was a cup of tea. Marin bowed her greetings.</p>
<p>“Sister Mayura, you seem well.”</p>
<p>The elder hummed a monotone greeting.</p>
<p>“I’ll cut to the chase. Have you ever let someone see your face?”</p>
<p>Mayura’s voice was level, even in her disdain. </p>
<p>“Do I appear so careless to you?”</p>
<p>“By no means. It’s something on my mind lately.”</p>
<p>“Hmph. That reminds me of someone I knew long ago.”</p>
<p>Olivia was unknown to the present generation, a brief footnote of her lingering in the records of Sanctuary. Mayura spoke as though words alone kept her alive. Whether it was her kindness as a senior or nostalgia for the past, it was hard to say. Pavo indulged nonetheless. </p>
<p>Many years ago, Mayura’s friend faced a similar predicament. Her face was exposed to a man by accident. Given her specific role in Sanctuary, her identity was meant to remain a secret. The man was sentenced to die. The details from there were hazy to Mayura. What she could decipher was that her friend somehow befriended the man and her pleas spared his life.</p>
<p>Several months later, Olivia gave birth to that man’s daughters. Tragedy would strike days later. Yet Mayura never forgot how happy her friend looked the moment she held her daughters in her arms.</p>
<p>“She followed her fate in the stars.”</p>
<p>“She surrendered herself then.”</p>
<p>“She <i>loved</i>. It was her choice.”</p>
<p>The eagle scowled. As though she could see through the mask, Pavo humphed.</p>
<p>“I can understand your sentiment, young hatchling. I can only repeat what she told me.”</p>
<p>After the words left Mayura’s lips, Marin scoffed. Her respect for her elders wavered for a moment. She sounded like a <i>woman</i>, a failure as a Saint. The eagle shook her head.</p>
<p>
  <i>That will never happen to me.</i>
</p>
<p>* * * * *</p>
<p>Circumstances worked against them. Mission after mission for them both. Their uneventful month passed. Marin was surprised when Aiolia invited her to a twilight meeting anyway. Perhaps to make a final statement. Fine. She would afford him this courtesy.</p>
<p>They were friends.</p>
<p>They met by the eagle perch. Only they were present under the full moon. The Silver Saint came second to their meeting place. He was donned in his Cloth, perhaps having just returned from a mission. She wasted no time in her assessment.</p>
<p>“Consider our friendship dissolved.”<br/>
“Mmm, it’s as we agreed...”<br/>
“It wasn’t bad. We had a good five or so years.”<br/>
“As you say…”</p>
<p>A beat sat like a rock between them. He sighed.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I failed to move you.”<br/>
“It’s fine. It’s one less burden for you now.”<br/>
“...I suppose you may be right in one sense. But I never...”</p>
<p>Aiolia froze on that thought. Like a soaring bird fighting headwinds, it hung in the air between them. His shoulders sank a few seconds later. Leo heaved a long sigh.</p>
<p>“Well, good night.”<br/>
“Good...”</p>
<p>Her breath caught in her throat as Aiolia sharply turned away. In the moonlight, his mantle lit the stones around them. Golden armor sparkled further down the path. He slipped his helmet back on his head the farther he walked.</p>
<p>
  <i>Clank, clank, clank...</i>
</p>
<p>Time slowed as his footsteps faded.</p>
<p>Watching him, a sharp pain stung her chest. Her arms shook. Before she knew it, the ground blurred beneath her.</p>
<p>Her legs glided.</p>
<p>She felt the night breeze flip her hair from her shoulders. For some reason, Olivia’s words echoed within her. </p>
<p>
  <i>“When I thought it was the last time we’d see each other, one thought repeated in my mind.”</i>
</p>
<p>Her gloved hand grabbed his mantle.</p>
<p>
  <i>“I want to stay by his side.”</i>
</p>
<p>Leo halted when he felt the tug. He turned back. The pride was dashed from his voice.</p>
<p>“...Marin?”</p>
<p>One glance at his green eyes warmed her chest. Her admission fluttered in the wind.</p>
<p>“...I was wrong.”<br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
“You succeeded. A long time ago.”</p>
<p>Slowly, her armored hand grabbed the bottom half of her mask. She lowered it, her eyes and nose peeking past the top. She felt her cheeks warmed as she saw him so clearly now. He was shining on this night. Brighter than the milky way that she admired since birth. </p>
<p>Why hadn’t she seen him before?</p>
<p>Aiolia gasped. </p>
<p>“Marin, your mask—”</p>
<p>His eyes widened. Green darted to the right as fast as possible. His cheeks reddened.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I can’t see anything. Put it back on, quick!”<br/>
“...It’s fine. It’s one less burden for you now.”</p>
<p>Whatever he was going to say, it wouldn’t stop her from closing the distance between them. Her hand slipped from his mantle. Marin arched her neck up, her gaze on his. His green eyes seemed to glow the longer she looked. Did he always look at her that way?</p>
<p>She slid her mask into its proper fitting, her forehead burning against the casing.  </p>
<p>“Sorry. This is the best I can do.”</p>
<p>Aiolia chuckled.</p>
<p>“...It’s okay. Does this mean we can stay friends?”<br/>
“No.”</p>
<p>She winced. That sounded harsher than she wanted. Maybe, for once, Seiya was right.</p>
<p>Her head rested against his armored chest, her hair pressing softly against her masked cheek. A jolt ran down her spine when one of his hands gently rubbed the back of her head. Armored fingers combed through the knots.</p>
<p>“We’re friends, but we can’t stay that way.”<br/>
“Mmm, okay. I can understand that.”<br/>
“Unless you disagree.”<br/>
“No, I’d like that. Yet I...”</p>
<p>He gasped as her arms wrapped around his back. She refused to look up. She didn’t know if her heartbeat could calm if her curiosity won.</p>
<p>Aiolia’s hand shook by her ear. Marin could barely hear him as he continued in a quiet voice she never heard before.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how I feel about you yet.”</p>
<p>Her voice wasn’t much louder.</p>
<p>“...Me either. This is new to me too.”<br/>
“But...”</p>
<p>His breath hung in the air. Ah, now she knew what Olivia meant.</p>
<p>His arms drew her closer, her fingers curling against his metal plating. With his heart pounding so close to her ear, his warmth next to hers, she listened. Marin listened so hard she could hear the rest of the words stuck on his lips.</p>
<p>
  <i>I want to stay here with you.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay, something for one of the het pairings I like for this series! I prefer comic Marin over her TV series counterpart. She's tough as nails! I'm glad she appears that way in the animated <i>Saintia Sho</i>. Which remains her <i>one</i> scene in that series to this day. Kitamura makes for a great Marin.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading, and thank you to anyone who leaves comments and/or kudos! Wishing everyone safety and happiness.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>